Just think about it
by silver.wings.34
Summary: Horatio offers Calleigh some good advice. Total hiphuggers minor insinuated H/Marisol
1. Just think about it

Sighing heavily, Calleigh Duquesne sat back and rubbed her eyes. An hour of trying to match striations from different bullets was taking its toll on her.

"Knock, Knock," came a voice from the doorway to the lab. Calleigh turned and smiled at her boss.

"Hey Horatio, almost done with the Sanders' case. It looks like it is the brother after all. If Maxine can match the DNA, we've got the case locked."

"Thank you Calleigh," he replied with his usual monotone as he came to sit next her, "but that's not what I'm here about." Calleigh quirked and eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

"I'm here about you and Eric." Calleigh's cheeks matched her crimson shirt as she rushed to explain, "Eric and are just friends, honest H!"

"That, ma'am, is what I'm worried about."

"What?" calleigh faltered. How could that be a problem? Sure they had been getting closer lately, but she wasn't about to make the same mistake with Eric that she had with Jake. Even if Eric _would_ switch to the night shift.

A smile played on Horatio's lips as he watched Calleigh look befuddled.

"You and Eric have a special bond," he held up a hand to silence her protests, "and I think it's beneficial to the team. I don't want you to feel any pressure, but I also don't want you to miss out on something."

Calleigh saw a far-off look in his eyes. His voice wavered a tiny bit, "Mari sol, she was amazing and I would give anything to have her back again. Don't lose out on love because of fear. You never know when it'll be too late." Finding her hands very interesting, Calleigh was silent because in the end she knew he was right. She heard him get up and walk towards the door. He paused, adding, "Just think about it," before walking back towards the solitude of his office.

Calleigh sat, lost in thought for a few more minutes until a tan hand flickered in front of her eyes. Startled, she looked up into the brown orbs she always seemed to get lost in.

"Hey Cal, you ok? You look like you're thinking too hard," Eric Delko chuckled at their private joke. Flashing him her signature smile, Calleigh replied, "Actually Eric, there's something we should talk about" before shutting the door to the rest of the curious eyes.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

What'd ya think? Yay hiphuggers!


	2. damn his perceptiveness

As Calleigh Duquesne lay in bed, she smiled, realizing how lucky she was to have Eric Delko as her best friend, and most recently, her boyfriend. She snuggled closer to his sleeping form, reveling in the happiness she felt just knowing he loved her. The one thing she hated was not being able to say anything at the lab. Stetler's rule about "inter-office fraternization" made it hard for her to explain to her coworkers just why she was grinning like an idiot as of late. They had been careful about acting like normal, but it was hard. She knew Eric didn't like it either and although she knew he would switch to the night shift, not seeing him everyday was worse than not being able to grab a quick hug or kiss in the glass-walled labyrinth they called home. She giggled as the arms snaked around her torso tightened slightly. He drifted back to sleep but she couldn't help the grin that stayed plastered to her face. As she kept thinking, she traced random patterns on his forearms, loving how strong he was both literally and figuratively. She was broken from her reverie by the shrill ringing of her phone on the night stand. Eric groaned as she disentangled herself from his loving grasp to flip open her phone.

"Duquesne," she answered brusquely, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Sorry to call on your day off, but we have a triple out by South Beach. We need everyone for this one," Horatio explained.

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I can," she replied after receiving directions to the no doubt extravagant loft.

"Okay, and Calleigh," Horatio said, "make sure you wake Eric up," Calleigh could practically hear his smirk as he hung up before she could reply.

"What was that about," Eric asked, noticing his girlfriend's slightly stunned expression.

"Damn his perceptiveness," was all Calleigh could muster.


End file.
